The Shadowed One
"The Shadowed One" was the leader of the Dark Hunters. History "The Shadowed One" originated on the same island as fellow hunter and another member of his species, "Ancient". They started the Dark Hunters as a result of rejecting their island's moral values. At one point, "The Shadowed One" appointed "Ancient" and Sentrakh as his personal bodyguards. "The Shadowed One" was responsible for the start of the Toa\Dark Hunter War. ''Time Trap'' After Nidhiki and Krekka were sent to Metru Nui and didn't return, "The Shadowed One" went to Metru Nui with Voporak and Sentrakh. Voporak, soon after their arrival, stole the Kanohi Vahi from Vakama and gave it to "The Shadowed One." He later discovered that Teridax had absorbed and killed his Dark Hunters, and battled him for supremacy. However, during the fight, he was thrown into Voporak's aging shield, resulting in him aging over 3,000 years in moments. He survived this encounter and still existed in the time of the Toa Nuva, having sworn revenge on the Brotherhood and causing a war that had raged for at least 1,000 years and resulted in the mass deaths of Toa everywhere. He actually intended to kill Zaktan some time ago with his eyebeam power. However, something went horribly wrong, and Zaktan was transformed into his current Protodites condition. "The Shadowed One" faced a difficult decision during the invasion of Karda Nui: to either keep all of his Dark Hunters fighting against the Brotherhood of Makuta or send half of them to go after the Mask of Life, leaving the other half vulnerable to attack. At some point, he sent several Dark Hunters toward Voya Nui. It is unknown what became of them. ''Destiny War He formed an alliance with the Order of Mata Nui and had blockaded Xia to prevent them from making weapons for the Brotherhood. He wanted to destroy them but Helryx ordered him not to. While inspecting the destroyed factories, he found a Vortixx who was hiding something, and trapped him in crystalline protodermis, until he found out that he was hiding something in a chest. He opened the chest, and what he found inside was the Makuta viruses that Kojol brought to Xia, but lost. "Ancient" found him, and "The Shadowed One" told him about what he had found. He had also killed the Vortixx hiding it, and then killed "Ancient" with his disintegration beams, since they possessed the knowledge that he had the viruses. "The Shadowed One" then confronted Barraki Kalmah, Ehlek and Mantax in Xia's main factory. The Barraki suggested an alliance between the two factions, for which "The Shadowed One" demanded something in return. However, when he found out that the Barraki knew of the virus he had obtained and apparently knew how it was used, "The Shadowed One" eventually decided to take the alliance into consideration. at length he agreed to talk with the Barraki's leader, Pridak in Karzahni. Reign of Shadows "The Shadowed One" never met Pridak. However, as something struck Xia, many Vortixx were killed. At that point, "The Shadowed One" had disappeared. He has since moved to Spherus Magna. After his exiting, he began the formation of a new army, out of the remnants of the Dark Hunters, as well as Spherus Magna inhabitants. Alternate Universe "The Kingdom" "The Shadowed One" was one of the survivors of Mata Nui's death in The Kingdom Alternate Universe. After they all moved to the island of Mata Nui, "The Shadowed One" became a part of a ruling council of the newly founded Kingdom of the Great Spirit. "Dark Mirror" Some time after the takeover of Metru Nui by the Toa Empire, a small force invaded Odina, but "The Shadowed One" managed to escape with the help of Toa Naho. He then went into hiding. His staff, however, was somehow claimed, and later placed in the Archives as a trophy. Personality and Traits "The Shadowed One" was a charismatic leader. One of his core rules of being a Dark Hunters was that a Hunter was a Hunter for life; withdrawal resulted in death, or a worse punishment. He enjoyed pairing foes or very different Dark Hunters together, but whether this was for character building or his personal amusement is unknown. His most well known pair is Krekka and Nidhiki. Powers and Equipment "The Shadowed One" had the ability to fire eyebeams that would atomically disintegrate anything upon contact. He carried a staff which could create crystalline protodermis around any target. Mounted on this staff was a Rhotuka Launcher that fired madness Rhotuka, which could cause chaos or insanity in a being's mind. Set Information "The Shadowed One" could be built as a combiner set consisting of Keetongu and Roodaka (both 2005). Trivia *While Greg Farshtey knows "The Shadowed One's" real name, he has refused to reveal it due to the amount of backlash that revealing Teridax's name received. *After the ending Bionicle, When asked on the TTV message boards Greg Farshtey said he could not connect that name to Bionicle any more in case someone had already used it in other media *According to ''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters, "The Shadowed One" holds a grudge against the Piraka due to them challenging his authority, and he seeks to make them pay. Appearances *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (In a flashback) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (Mentioned only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned only) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned only) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Makuta's Guide To the Universe'' (Mentioned only) de:Der Schattige Category:Dark Hunters Category:2005 Category:Combiner sets Category:Matoran Universe Category:2006 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists